


Oui

by Anonymous



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Dont worry about this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	Oui

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
